


with you

by dreamsdark



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: (but when are they not), M/M, a missing scene of sorts, really sappy, thanks ssr vane fate ep for the inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsdark/pseuds/dreamsdark
Summary: “I-I just wasn’t expecting it.”“I’ll try not to surprise you, then."





	with you

Though they’ve said their goodnights, Lancelot finds himself unable to sleep. He’s exhausted and hungry as he’s been every other day they’ve been stuck in this cave, but today he can only think of what just happened.

_I’d rather die with you than survive alone!_

“Vane?” Lancelot calls softly, just to see if he’s awake.

“Mm?” Vane is right beside him—it’s only practical, sleeping close together when they’re stuck outside. “Can’t sleep?”

“You could say that.” He shivers as a cold gust blows into the cave. Vane sits up and wraps his arms around him, positioning himself so his back faces the wind, completely protecting him from it. “Vane, you’ll get cold.”

“I’m fine! A little wind never hurt anybody.”

Lancelot frowns, but fails to think of a way to stop him. Instead... “Vane, look at me.”

“Yeah, Lan-chan?”

He brings a hand to cup Vane’s face, who recoils from the cold touch. “Ah, sorry.” Rubbing his hands together, he tries again. Vane is still far warmer than he is, but this time he leans into it.

“I-I just wasn’t expecting it.”

“I’ll try not to surprise you, then,” Lancelot says, and leans in for a kiss.

He stops just before their lips touch. Vane’s eyes, already having closed in anticipation, open in confusion. “What are you...”

“It’s your warning.” He grins, closing the final distance.

Vane absolutely melts into him, his hands finding their usual place in Lancelot’s hair. He always liked playing with it, even before they were together—and Lancelot certainly doesn’t mind, breath hitching as Vane twists the strands around his fingers, pulling just a little.

That reminds Lancelot to do something with his own—sliding the hand on Vane’s cheek down to his neck, he coaxes Vane’s lips open with a finger on his chin. His other snakes behind Vane to splay between his shoulder blades, pushing them closer. Whether the dizziness he feels is from the heat between them or lack of air he’s not sure, but he ignores it in favor of pushing his tongue into Vane’s mouth.

Vane moans then, breaking the kiss. “You’re,”—he sucks in a much-needed breath—“really, uh, eager...?”

“It’ll warm us up.” With the storm outside, Lancelot can barely make out Vane’s face in the moonlight, but he’s sure he’s blushing. “You’re fine with it?”

“Of course! Just...surprised.” He laughs, embarrassed.

Lancelot seizes the opportunity and pushes Vane to the ground. He tries to be gentle, since he can’t imagine hitting a cave floor to be all that pleasant, but misjudges his strength and ends up sprawled over Vane. Ignoring his leg aching, he awkwardly rolls off him. “Sorry—you’re alright?”

“Y-yeah. Surprised...again.” This time his laugh is full and heartfelt. “You always surprise me, Lan-chan!”

“I was trying not to, but...” Lancelot kisses the sensitive area under Vane’s chin, feeling him swallow. He dips lower, keeping his touches light—still, Vane trembles underneath him, wanting. A lick to his collarbone gets a yelp that fades into an embarrassed mumble.

No matter how many times he’s seen them, Vane’s flustered reactions always feels like a prize. But now his patience’s worn down, and light kisses turning into marking up Vane’s neck as his hands slide under his shirt, aimlessly groping at bare skin. Hardly his most coordinated effort, but enough to drive Vane into pleas mixed with cries of his name.

“Lan-chan, please, let me—!”

Vane was always sensitive, and the undercurrent of desperation that ran through them both only seemed to exacerbate it. “Good?”

It takes a moment for him to gather himself. “I just—” Vane drags Lancelot forward, awkwardly crushing their lips together and making Lancelot lose his balance, falling half on top of him—again. He lets go just as quickly, and Lancelot nearly pouts. “Sorry, I—I just wanted to, just...” His voice drops in volume as he fails to find the words he wants.

For someone so usually straightforward, Vane is oddly hesitant when it comes to his own feelings. “Vane, it’s fine.” Lancelot kisses him softly, like he could chase away his doubts just with that. “Besides...I don’t mind it.” _Hopefully he’ll understand..._

“Don’t mind?” _...Damn it._

Though he misses seeing Vane’s blush, Lancelot is suddenly thankful for the darkness that obscures his own. “I...like it...when you’re rough.”

Vane just stares at him. Lancelot managed this far without thinking about how embarrassing it all was, but now the silence forces him to. “F-forget that.” Now he’d totally killed the mood—

The intensity in Vane’s kiss shocks even him. Even calling it that doesn't feel right now—Vane seems committed to devouring him, like some switch had finally stopped him from holding back.

If only Lancelot could speak. To tell him how much he loves him, how much he wants and all that he wishes for—

“I love you.”

“...I was supposed to say that.” When did his thigh end up between Vane’s? Lancelot can’t remember, but...

“Ehehe, guess I—” Completely surprised, Vane cuts himself off with a loud moan. He slaps his hand over his mouth, looking anywhere but at him.

That won’t do. Lancelot grinds down again, gently prying Vane’s hand away and holding it in his own. “Let me hear you...” He kisses Vane’s fingertips, one by one. “I love you, Vane, all of you.”

“L-Lan-chan!” He shakes like he’s trying to curl into himself, but with Lancelot on top of him, it’s impossible.

“Are you embarrassed?”

“How can I not be?” His voice nearly cracks.

“You don’t have to hide anything from me, Vane.” Lancelot presses his cheek to Vane’s wrist, feeling his pulse. Steady and alive.

Watching Vane fight the monster alone had been nervewracking—with his leg, he couldn’t help even if he wanted. There was a moment Lancelot thought it had the upper hand even, until Vane turned the situation around completely, defeating it with ease. He didn’t even seem injured now.

“Lan...celot?” The rare use of his full name brings him back to the present. “I’m alright, I promise.”

How does Vane always see right through him? “I know,” he says, though he really doesn’t.

Vane suddenly pulls him closer. With their chests pressed together, Lancelot can feel his heartbeat. “You worry too much!”

“Is that so...” he says, distracted by another pressing matter. “If only we weren’t stuck here...” He lifts himself up just barely enough to fit a hand between them, and Vane tenses. “I’d take my time with you.”

Vane closes his eyes and moans, a lovely tone from deep in his throat. Lancelot is more than a little grateful they decided to dress more casually for this excursion—unlike with his usual armor, he can easily slip a hand under Vane’s waistband and curl his fingers around his cock without even having to bother undressing.

(Though, one time—that had been an awkward laundry session.)

Lancelot kisses Vane once more for good measure, swallowing his sounds, then pushes himself up. Keeping Vane pinned down takes more of his concentration than he expects—Vane doesn’t consciously resist, but his legs try to kick when he loses himself. “L-Lan—like that—love you, love you so—” Pleasure and praise spill from his mouth, so earnest that Lancelot has to look away for a moment.

It’s that moment Vane seizes to suddenly sit up, holding onto Lancelot so he stays perched on his thighs. “Vane?”

“Let me,” Vane insists. Lancelot nods his approval, but to what he doesn’t know.

Ah—of course. Vane makes quick work of his belt, pushing his clothes away just enough to expose him. Lancelot isn’t a shy person, but just sitting there brings a flush to his cheeks. “Vane, what are you—” _waiting for?_

“Sorry! I just thought you looked, um, n-nevermind.”

“You’re welcome to look, but...” They’re already so close, Lancelot only has to shift a bit to bring them together. “There’s— _ah_ —a lot more you could do.” He tries to stroke them both at the same time, inwardly cursing his small hands.

Vane’s hand covers his completely. He buries his face into the crook of Lancelot’s neck—embarrassed?—and starts a proper rhythm. Vane is— _good_ at this, hands warm and calloused in the perfect way to already bring Lancelot to the edge. And Vane’s position means Lancelot can hear every noise he makes, from sharp inhales to garbled confessions. He’s loud but shy, and the closer he gets, the more he forgets to muffle himself.

The heat between them is overwhelming now. Vane says something, but it’s lost in the blood rushing in his ears. “V— _Vane_!” Lancelot tries to ask him to repeat it, but it turns into an embarrassingly loud cry of Vane’s name as he feels teeth sink into his neck.

It’s enough to bring him over the edge, coming over both their hands. Vane follows right after, his almost-sob stifled by Lancelot’s neck. They stay intertwined with each other until they come down, Vane’s heavy breathing tickling Lancelot’s ear.

“I think my legs are going numb...”

“Right.” Before he moves off him, Lancelot takes Vane’s hand and licks it clean.

Vane shivers. “Y-you don’t have to.”

“I know.” He does the same to his own hand, feeling Vane’s gaze bore into him. “But if I want to...?”

“Lan-chan, you’re too much for me!” He rubs a spot on Lancelot’s neck—the place he’d bitten him. It’s still sensitive enough to draw a whine out of him. “You...were serious about that.”

“It’s not exactly something I’d lie about.”

“I, I didn’t mean to,” Vane gestures vaguely, “but...if it’s fine—”

“More than fine, Vane.” Honestly, that was hardly even the start of what he wanted—

Distracted, he finally falls off Vane’s legs, landing awkwardly on his hip. “Ow...”

“Careful!” Vane cautiously pulls him upright. “Your leg’s already hurt.”

“It’s fine, I can’t feel it much.”

“That’s not exactly comforting...”

“We’ll be fine, Vane. As long as we’re together…” Lancelot pulls Vane closer, and Vane seems to understand, cuddling up to him. “It’s warmer like this.”

“Mhm.” He can hear the vestiges of sleep creep into Vane’s voice. “When we get out of here…I’ll make you anything you want.”

“Anything? Wait—not that I don’t appreciate it, but I’d rather we do something together.” Besides, Vane made so much for him already.

“Eh? Like what?”

Lancelot mulls it over, then decides. “A surprise.”

“…that you’ll tell me now?”

“What kind of surprise is that?” Lancelot laughs, seeing Vane’s obvious curiosity. “Soon, I promise.”

“Promise…” Vane repeats. “Then I’ll remember it!”

**Author's Note:**

> i kept procrastinating on posting this then just decided fuck it  
> writing's never perfect...
> 
> lancelot and vane definitely fucked in that cave just saying--  
> \--except then i thought about how that would actually go and grossed myself out, don't actually fuck in caves you'll probably get an infection somewhere  
> so instead it's just this
> 
> but really that fate ep...made me feel like reading a shoujo manga  
> lanvane real


End file.
